Selena Mist
Selena Mist is a mermaid from the Carribean Kaiju Sea Kingdom, '''she had lived in the kingdom for a couple of years. She is a very powerful Mage who is as powerful as Gray. She is known to sometimes be a little bit cold, but caring, generous and loyal to her kingdom. Before she became a mermaid, she studied '''Winter Dragon Slayer Magic and was really good at it, but she only used it in emergencies to defend sea creature like whales and seals. When she became a mermaid her use of ice magic became more powerful than Gray's. She doesn't use much of her Seven Seas Pearl Mermaid Magic. When she does she uses her ice magic to send out magical frost sound waves. Appearance She is known as beautiful as a a rare and unique Snowflake. Her eyes have a grey blue color. She has a straight narrow face and it is shiny and clear life snow on sand. She has long blond hair that reaches to her ankles. Like Regina and other like her she wears her Sea Shell Necklace that hold her own pearl. Forms In her Land Form 'she wears her white beach high-heels and keeps her snowflake earrings. Her dress is a beach style type. It is an icy blue bikini dress with two separate pieces. In her '''Mermaid Form '''she has the ability to change her tail, but like Regina she doesn't change the color of her tail, she keeps it an icy blue. In her '''Pearl Voice form '''she wears a grayish-white halter dress and boots. Around her middle had a two layer diamond belt like pattern. The dress has a frilled slit on the right side, that stops between the knees and mid thigh. She wears frilled high heels. Magic & Abilities 'Seven Seas Pearl Mermaid Magic '''is one of Selena's most potent magic she was given this magic, by her princess from the kingdom she now calls home. She is very powerful in this section of this magic. her abilities are all the same like the other mermaids. * '''Aura Blast, she can send out a bolt of power of the color of her pearl to her enemies. * Pearl Shield, she surrounds her self in a white shield. * Musical Voice, 'like all mermaids she can transform into her idol form, and she sings magical songs that can either heal her friends or render her enemies incapacitated '''Winter Dragon Slayer Magic, ' Selena is a first generation dragon slayer, she uses Winter Dragon , which is a form of Ice. * '''Winter Dragon Roar, '''Selena lets out a powerful blizzard roar. * '''Winter Dragon Spine Ice, '''this attack allows Selena too shoot out long ice spines * '''Winter Dragon Frozen Roses, a giant rose garden made of ice to surround and bind their opponent * Winter Dragon Snow Rose, Selena creates giant roses and spiked branches, made out of ice, that surround the target and attack them with thorns * Winter Dragon Blizzard Shield, Selena can create a large snowflake shield that she can expand on will. * Winter Dragon Blizzard Scales, Selena can create a blizzard full of ice shards that can damage and freeze on impact. * Winter Dragon Snowflake Shuriken, Selena can create numerous large snowflake shrikes that se can sen towards her enemies * Winter Dragon Ice Crash, Selena touches the ground and numerous Large Iceberg Spikes appear to attack her enemies. * Winter Dragon Snow Storm, Selena creates a large storm of ice to disappear among * Winter Dragon Eternal Winter, Selena creates a large snow storm and continually freezes everything. Category:Mermaid Category:Ice Magic User Category:Transformation Magic User Category:Lost Magic User Category:Water Magic User Category:Caster Magic User Category:Singer Category:Unison Raid Category:Dragon Slayer